


A Teaching Moment

by sullacat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Boyfriends, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint worries that Steve should be with someone more special. Steve teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teaching Moment

**Author's Note:**

> No infringement intended. Written for Kink Bingo: virginity/celibacy and body/body parts. Much thanks to Inell and Kinderjedi for their help with ideas and cleaning it up!

He couldn't sleep. It was one in the morning, but there were always people awake somewhere in the tower. Normally that would be a good thing, but right now, Clint wanted to be alone. "JARVIS," he asked the ceiling as he lay in his bed. 

"Yes, Agent Barton?"

"Is Natasha asleep?"

"Agent Romanov is out." 

Well hell. "How about Steve?"

"Captain Rogers is asleep, yes sir. Do you need him?"

Clint laughed, "Yeah, but not like that. Let him sleep." Another moment then, "Find me someplace empty." 

There was a slight pause. "As I have come to understand your penchant for high perches, I would ordinarily suggest the balcony, but there is a light rain right now, with a 70 percent chance of increasing precipitation in the next two hours. The library, however, is currently unoccupied." 

"Not much of a reader," he murmured, flipping over. But no matter how long he lay there, the dark thoughts circled his head, storms forming in his head like the rain outside. Finally, he found a t-shirt and some jeans and headed down to the kitchen, hoping there was some of that chocolate pie left over from yesterday. 

He found a small piece left without anyone's name on it so he grabbed it, along with a beer, and was heading back up to his room when he heard his name. Steve was standing there in the doorway, his hair all messed up, in his white t-shirts and pajama pants, watching him. "What are you doing up?" Clint asked.

"I was about to ask you the same," Steve said, stepping forward. Lips quirking at Clint's midnight snack. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Clint answered, shrugging. "Of course. Why?"

"Because things were weird tonight," Steve said, leaning against the door, not quite blocking it, but Clint got his meaning. He wanted to talk. Clint began to say something, but Steve shook his head. "Not here." Steve took the bottle of beer and reached for Clint's hand. They were both quiet as they made their way up to Steve's room, and Clint wondered for a moment if Steve wanted home court advantage for this conversation. 

Once the door closed behind them, Steve took the beer and the pie and placed it gently on the table next to his bed, then sat down. "What's going on?" he asked, patting the bed next to him.

Clint sat. "I was just tired tonight," he said, giving Steve a smile, one hand reaching out to cup Steve's cheek. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"I'd like to think we'd never lie to each other," Steve said, leaning into that touch. "C'mon, Barton. Tell me what's got your head in a fog."

Clint looked at Steve's face, those amazing cheekbones, and his eyes, fuck... how was he going to explain this? They'd been going out together like this for a few weeks now, and each night they parted, it was getting harder and harder to say good night and head to their rooms. Steve was eager for more too, but they'd agreed not to rush into anything too fast. 

Tonight they'd experimented with some heavy petting, Steve joking about finally getting to third base, and then it hit Clint, how really _new_ all of this was for Steve. How _good_ it needed to be, and those inevitable thoughts rolled into his head, like waves at high tide. 

Steve deserved something perfect right now, to be loved and cherished by someone as good and honest as he was and Clint knew, in the back of his head, that person wasn't him. _Shouldn't_ be him. A killer, not honorable like a soldier but a paid mercenary, even if it was S.H.I.E.L.D. paying his salary now. He was someone who slunk in the shadows, someone who had been turned to the dark side - literally... and that wasn't the person Captain America needed to fall in love with, it was stupid to even think about it.

But right now, those blue eyes were focused on him, wanting an answer. "I want everything to be perfect for you."

"What, 'cause I'm perfect?" Steve asked, the look on his face telling Clint what he really thought about that.

Clint laughed. "I know you're not perfect, I've heard you sing." Raising his arm, he covered his face from the pillow aimed at his head. "But you are more... vulnerable right now, when we talk about this. No, maybe that's not the word," he added, seeing the incredulity on Steve's face. "But I don't want to mess this up for you. I'm just..." Shaking his head, Clint shrugged again. _I'm just me._

For a moment, Steve looked genuinely angry. He sighed, rubbing his face. "Stand up." There was something about Steve's voice right now that reminded him of their missions, this natural authority that had attracted Clint to him in the first place. Clint tilted his face over at Steve, then stood watching as Steve's large hands began unfastening Clint's jeans, tugging down on them, pulling down his boxers as well to his ankles. 

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing this," Steve said, tugging Clint's shirt off as well. "Lay down. I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you," he added, warmth returning to his voice. "Just trust me. Lay down on your stomach."

Clint hesitated, looking over at Steve's face before he slowly kicked off his jeans and boxers. He settled on his stomach and reached for a pillow to wrap his arms around, trying to push away that feeling of uncertainty in his stomach. He trusted Steve, of course he trusted Steve. Then he felt Steve slide next to him and he waited. But there was nothing. No words, no touches, _nothing_ , just the sound of their breathing. It was strange and uncomfortable but he did trust Steve, so Clint just waited, those few moments stretching out like an eternity. 

Eventually he felt it, the soft touch. Three fingertips, making small circles on his shoulder, then across his back to the other shoulder. They were followed by lips, the softest kisses brushed across his skin and down his spine. Clint exhaled at Steve's warm breath and wet tongue, the sensations so light they felt almost like air. He could feel Steve paying special attention to certain spots, his scars, the marks from battles past. Signs of wear and tear that would one day sideline him from the game, keep him from being a part of the team as the rest of them just got better and stronger. 

Then Steve knelt behind him, scooting lower on the bed, and Clint felt those big, strong hands kneading at his ass cheeks, spreading them, inspecting him. Clint's hands gripped the pillow at the soft bite on his ass, followed by more kisses, moving lower and lower. All over his body, everywhere - his hips, his thighs, behind his knee, all of them receiving the sweetest attention before Steve slowly made his way back up Clint's body. 

Steve's hands found Clint's, gripping them tight as he nosed the back of Clint's neck. "I want to learn about sex, Clint, all of it - but I don't want you to teach me." Steve kissed behind Clint's ear and he felt Steve's erection pressed against his ass. "You're not responsible for my sex education, Barton. I need to figure it all out for myself. Okay?"

Clint nodded, trying to understand. "Good. Now roll over." Then it started again, a soft kiss on his mouth, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to use you ruthlessly in my studies."  
Clint chuckled low as those full lips moved to his neck, his throat and more, groaning and fisting the sheets under him as Steve bit his nipples lightly, sucking on them harder. The exploration continued down, as Steve touched, kissed, caressed each inch of Clint's skin he could find. He nosed at the hair below his navel, his mouth moving lower and lower, nudging Clint's thighs apart and then there was that wet heat, a soft tongue licking at his scrotum, tasting along the bottom of his shaft, then circling the head of his cock.

He wanted to move, to arch, trying so hard not to thrust up and fuck that mouth as Steve got bolder, taking in more and more until he coughed, pulling his head back. For a moment their eyes locked and Clint saw nothing but curiosity and affection and love in those eyes, and right then, he couldn't have spoken even if he knew what to say. Then Steve began again, using his tongue and mouth, trying new things, feeling and listening for Clint's reactions until he found that one motion that made Clint groan. Over and over, he sucked slow over the head, up and down until Clint's fingers pulled back on his hair. "Steve..."

But Steve ignored him, resuming that flicking thing he was doing with his tongue, _fuck_ and he came, shuddering and moaning, everything going white behind his eyes.

It took a moment to catch his breath. Clint felt Steve slide up against him, nuzzling his shoulder. "That okay?" he asked, hesitation in his voice for the first time that night. 

"Better than good..." Clint shivered, that tingle all the way down to his toes. Turning his head, his mouth found Steve's and they kissed, slow and soft. "That was amazing, babe. Thought I was the one with all the experience. "

"You are... but that doesn't mean you don't have things to learn too." Strong arms wrapped around him. "Now go to sleep."

He could feel Steve's cock against his leg, thick and hard. "What about that," he said, reaching for it, but Steve took his hand, laced their fingers together. "Not right now." Another sleepy kiss. "In the morning," he said, settling behind Clint, holding him tight.

"Yes sir," Clint murmured, feeling Steve laugh. Maybe it wasn't completely up to him to make decisions about Steve's sex life... and Steve was right - there were things Clint still had to learn. But Clint knew he'd be right there next to him, whatever Steve wanted, and they'd learn together. 

They were a team, after all.


End file.
